


Taste So Sweet

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Your first experience of oral is a job Taron simply can't refuse.





	Taste So Sweet

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothing,” Taron replied sheepishly, despite him being the most confident person you’d ever known. “Just thinking…”

“Dangerous move, thinking.” You mocked him as you walked around the end of the bed and climbed into your side, the novelty of even having a side still making you smile to yourself. “Is it about the new script? Have they changed much of it from the original version?”

“Yeah, quite a lot actually.” He smirked as he closed the bound papers and put them on his bedside table. “But that wasn’t what I was thinking about.”

“Really? I thought you were going to say you were having doubts about it or something.”

“Well I am a bit, but we can talk about that later…” He not so subtly pulled his t-shirt up over his head and dropped it off the side of the bed.

“Oh, I see… they’ve added a new steamy sex scene in there and now you’ve read it you’ve got yourself all turned on.” The eye roll you gave him didn’t match your movements at all as you happily threw the covers down the bed and straddled yourself across Taron’s thighs. His fingertips were warm against your skin, teasing the tops of your hips and starting to lift your camisole pyjama top.

“I kinda wish they had, it really needs livening up.” The conversation was paused as you leant down to kiss him. It was slow at first, teasing your tongues against one another, but the impatience from Taron soon took hold. He kissed you with more force, breaking off quickly and then going in again and again to your lower lip. You placed your hands up to the side of his face and neck as you tried to calm his pace and pull back.

“Give me a second to get undressed.” You smiled softly as you backed away and lifted your top over your head.

“You taste so sweet tonight, I just wanna kiss you all over.” He sat up and held your waist as you knelt up to lower your shorts from your hips, letting his lips reconnect to your skin as he placed soft kisses to your stomach.

“Taron,” You giggled at the feel of him working his way lower down your stomach. “I’m up here.”

“The bit I’m desperate for isn’t though, so come on, get these off.” His hands joined yours and started to lower the material down from your hips. As you revealed yourself to him his eyes widened, never leaving your skin as you moved off him and discarded your shorts down your legs and off your feet.

“So who’s on top tonight?”

“Forget top and bottom, there’s only one place I’m going and that’s down.” He was quick to jump down the bed and in between your legs, eyeing up the sight of you as he decided where he wanted to start. “Unless you want to be on top? That view would be so hot… I’ve never had a girl sit on my face before either.”

“Taron!”

“What?” He licked over his lips deliberately.

“You don’t have to do this, y’know. I don’t mind.” You pulled your knees up off the bed and closed them in, blocking out the sight of his face as you hesitated.

“You don’t mind? Do you not want me to?” The concern etched across his face as he sat up and shuffled in closer to your knees was adorable.

“No, I’m just saying it’s not like I’d be missing out on anything if you didn’t want to, so don’t feel like you have to, okay?”

“I’ve been dying to do this to you all day, Y/N. You have no idea…” A soft kiss was placed to each of your knees as Taron tried to warm you back up again. “I know it’s not something we’ve got around to doing yet, so I can take it slow if you want?”

“It’s not something anyone’s done to me before.” You finally admitted as you looked away from Taron and focused on the far side of the room.

“Really!?” He replied in shock and you felt the heat of embarrassment rising to your cheeks faster than ever. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, I’m just surprised because I thought your last relationship was long term? Plenty of time for exploration.”

“It was.” You still couldn’t look at him, terrified that he would be turned off by your inexperience. “Chris was a bit funny about germs and cleanliness though, so he never wanted to go down there… not with his mouth anyway so I just thought, I don’t know, I’d take the pressure off you by giving you the choice because I don’t mind. You can’t miss what you’ve never had.” 

“Y/N… God you’re cute,” He sighed and then giggled to himself. “I really want to do this.” With that you drew your eyes back to his face and let the relief wash over you as you saw his smile. “Chris is the one who was getting married around the time we first met, right?”

“Yeah, the dickhead who cheated on me with his now wife.”

“Do you think he goes down on her?” Taron sneered and you laughed out loud at the thought.

“Not a chance!”

“And yet he still got her to agree to marry him? This isn’t something I usually ask, but was he exceptionally good in bed to make up for it?”

“He wasn’t anything special.” You shrugged back to Taron’s frown. “I don’t get it either, I know I was blinded by him because he was my first serious boyfriend but looking back, I’m actually relieved he cheated and gave me an easy way out.”

“You and me both, because he clearly never truly appreciated you. Not all of you anyway and now that pleasure is all mine.” The smirk returned to Taron’s face and had you giggling. “Please let me do this for you. I promise it’ll be amazing.”

“Go easy on me, yeah?”

“How about you go on top and then if it’s too much you can pull away. Plus that way it’ll be kinda new for both of us.”

“Alright.” You agreed as you opened your legs up and allowed Taron to move higher up your body and restart the foreplay with a slow and passionate kiss. You pulled him in against your chest as you kissed him back, teasing his open mouth with your tongue and feeling his erection start to press against your leg. He didn’t rush things though. He kept his body moving with yours, his lips and tongue teasing you, toying with you as he pulled back and waited for you to move in and kiss him again. There was something so special about him, he didn’t need to say a word and he could still charm you and leave you desperate for more.

In time he moved himself beneath you, lying flat on his back and caressing his hands up and down your bum as you straddled yourself over him.

“Come up here.” He encouraged softly as he looked up at you with the cheekiest grin you’d ever seen on him. Another kiss was left to his lips before you moved higher up the bed and Taron shuffled himself down until he was perfectly aligned beneath you. “You could suffocate me between your thighs and I would die a very happy man.”

“Don’t say that!”

“It’s true, this view is heaven already.” He reached his hands up and pulled your hips down towards his face, feeling the resistance you still held as you weren’t completely sure what to expect. “It’s ok, I’ll start slow. Just trust me.”

You closed your eyes as you went with it and felt Taron’s warm tongue connect with your skin and slide up between your folds towards your clit. It was unlike anything you’d ever felt before but the tingling that erupted as he pulled back and moaned beneath you was such a good feeling that you instantly needed more. 

“That felt really good.”

“Yeah? This is going to be fun then!” Taron moved his hands from your hips to the tops of your thighs and pulled you down lower as his lips connected with you and then you felt his tongue again. He worked slow pulses against your clit, gradually getting harder and faster until his tongue was flicking across your nub with a burning speed. Your hands instinctively fell between your legs, holding yourself apart so Taron could get in more easily and the vibrations of his smug giggle only added to the pleasure.

“Oh my god.” You sighed in delight as he circled his tongue around you and then delved lower to push his way into your entrance so he could start to taste your arousal.

“Mmm, fuck that’s good.” His hand moved in to take over, slowly massaging your clit. “You good?”

“So good.” You moaned back as the pleasure continued to build in your core. “This is amazing.”

“You’re telling me, let go whenever you need to. I don’t care how many times either just enjoy it.” He reached up to get a feel of your breasts as he started to kiss you and suck gently against you and you couldn’t help but moan loudly. The throbbing inside you got stronger and you felt your thighs tense up either side of Taron’s head as he licked, kissed, sucked and teased you repeatedly. With each passing second your hips started to rock gently, your legs twitching faster as the pleasure surged up through you and you came with a soft whimpering cry. He worked over you as you enjoyed your orgasm, making sure it was a long one to really get the juices flowing. As you sat back and relished in the high, Taron took a break. He held you wide open as he lifted his neck and waited to see the clear liquid start to pool out of your entrance.

“Look at that,” He thought aloud as he waited for more. “So fucking hot.” He lapped you up without a moments hesitation, pushing his tongue higher into you and teasing all the way around to taste every inch.

“Go again, please. Taron.” You moaned his name as you moved forward onto all fours and let him take you from a slightly different angle. He started back hard and fast, desperate to get to taste more of you again. The nerves you had first time around were long gone and you started to rock your hips back and forth, circling them down against Taron’s mouth. He let out a deeper moan, vibrating up against you as he licked hard against your sensitive nub. “Fuck, Taron.” You panted out as you paused over him and felt like you were about to come again already. He engulfed you between his lips and left the lightest flicks with his tongue, feeling the familiar tension return to your thighs. You were praying he didn’t stop as it was the best thing you’d ever felt. Over and over his tongue danced around your clit and soon enough you were writhing between his grip with your eyes tightly closed and mouth instinctively open. You’d never heard yourself make such an array of noises before but you couldn’t hold anything back as your second orgasm built. As Taron switched back to slower motions, dragging the tip of his tongue up and down you lost it. His tongue delved up into you as he felt your thighs shaking and he licked against you whilst you came.

“Shit, that’s the best thing ever.” You sighed contentedly.

“Told you it’d be amazing.” Taron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as you freed him from between your thighs and collapsed down next to him. “I still can’t get my head around how anyone would refuse to do that to you. Hearing the noises you make and feeling you lose it like that… fucking hell.” A soft bite of his lower lip told you he was replaying the scene in his mind already.

“I take it you enjoyed it too?” You teased as you ran your fingertips from his chest down over his stomach and to the solid package that was still contained by his boxers.

“So, so much. I’m amazed there isn’t already a mess in my boxers.” He grinned.

“Don’t think it’ll take long to change that.” You smirked back.


End file.
